


glass heart, broken soul

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tetaplah tinggal, Shintarou."</p>
            </blockquote>





	glass heart, broken soul

**Author's Note:**

> halo saya disini meramaikan hari karya penggemar internasional dan ohokarsipakamidoohok  
> kayaknya bisa dilihat sebagai midoaka juga sih, tergantung persepsi 8)
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Di dalam kubangan darah serupa danau mereka berada, dengan salah satu memeluk erat yang lain, mencegahnya untuk pergi, menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

“Shintarou, jangan pergi,” ujar seseorang dengan rambut merah yang sama dengan warna kubangan yang mewarnai sebagian sisi mereka dengan acak.         

Sepasang sayap berkembang, seseorang satunya menjawab pelan, “Ya.”

“Aku ingin patahkan sayapmu agar kamu tidak bisa kembali.”

Sebilah pisau diangkat.

Ia menjawab dengan nada yang tetap sama, “Silakan.”

“Shintarou, aku mencintaimu.”

Ucapan itu diiringi dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk dan sebelah tangan yang memotong sayapnya menjadi serpihan.

Namun tidak sakit.

Namun ada airmata mengalir dari sebelah matanya.

“Ya.”


End file.
